KP: Yellow Truth Ray
by mattb3671
Summary: Kim muses over Ron. Does she even deserve him? Rondo says of course KP, I got yer back! Part of the Smuff Universe. Please, enjoy! Peace & Love! THANKS!


_Hey amigos! How's everybody doin'? Good I hope! Well, here's a quicky; just me gettin' inside KP's head yet again. MrDrP pointed out to me that 'Truth Hurts' comes right before 'Steel Wheels' (where Kim jells on Felix) and 'Emotion Sickness'(Duh! The kiss!). Possible future thoughts for our fav redheaded hero. Besides yours truly, that is. ;)_

_Anywhos, enjoy! Thanks to MrDrP for da beta, next time I homebrew, you get a mug. THANKS! P&L!_

* * *

The Yellow Truth Ray. 

Kim sat in her bedroom, thinking.

Dang it. She had known then. She had known, but buried it.

_"Penny, you've got the most bon-diggity eyes in school..." _Ron had said.

No, Penny didn't! She did! Kim Possible! Her eyes!

She remembered thinking that for a split second. Screaming that for a split second.

You dumb head! Why do you think I keep asking you on missions?

Luckily, she had kept her mouth shut back then.

Lucky? Sha, as if...

Her big green eyes, which had looked into his brown ones repeatedly. His luscious Nevada desert sand ones.

In her dreams; not her silly school girl day dreams, but the warm ones she had, waking up bound by blankets she had thrashed about herself in the night, sweat on her upper lip, salty drops rolling down the small of her back; all the guys had yummy brown eyes.

Open, brown eyes, and blond hair.

Look at them, my eyes, Ron! Big and round, looking back at you. Maybe cutting and sarcastic some times, but always looking back at him.

Looking _at you, Ron!_

He had serious misunderstanding of girls.

But so did a lot of boys; boys who hadn't been given such a rough time by girls like Bonnie and Amelia, boys who were not as low on the stupid 'food chain' as her Ron. Well, back then, anyway.

Truth ray. What if she had told him? What if she had blurted out the truth?

_"Ron, I like you! In fact, I think I love you! I think you mean everything to me!"_

What if she had said it?

What if she had admitted it right there, with Ron right in front of her?

Ron right there? Listening?

He would have freaked. No doubt. They had been sophomores.

He would have freaked. She would have freaked.

Not good. But, well... had he been thinking about her back then?

Would he have said _"I think I love you too, KP!"_ telling his own truth?

No. Yes. Maybe.

_"The truth shall set you free..." _he had said to the cool 'truth' table, kids gathered around him in the caf after the truth ray mission. He hadn't been thinking about her then. Had he? Was he just as scared, had he buried the truth too?

Dang it. Had he been thinking about Tara? No, he had no idea about Tara. Bonnie? He had been stoked when Bonnie liked him for his money. Did he think about those girls? Did he dream about them, back then?

Had he been thinking about her? Kim Possible?

She was unsure. Had she pushed him away, his close-ish nature, by crushing on boys like Bobby Johnson, for all those years? He was just her bud, her best friend.

What a big fat lie.

_Dang it!_

Josh's kiss? What about it? Of course it had been exciting, it was her first 'date' kiss.

She _couldn't remember _it now.

All she remembered was falling asleep that night in the imaginary arms of some blond, brown eyed man. And he had done things to her body...

She hadn't wanted to wake the next day. _More body things, please and thank you, brown eyed dream!_

She could remember the look Ron had given her that night; that big goofy grin, happy to have saved her life. Happy she was happy.

She remembered the silly 'Moodulator' kiss.

Yeah, _silly_.

She had known dang well what she was doing. No _inhibitions, KP_? Well, golly gee, just plant a big one on Ron. Put on your little black dress just to go to Middleton Days, why don't ya?

_Moodulate _your love directly on top of his; don't pass go, don't collect two hundred dollars, Boardwalk is already yours, plus a hotel, and a room is waiting.

_Rip_ his mission pants off. _So you_ haven't seen it! You've _felt it_, silly girl. On missions. It will make you happy.

It will make you very happy.

Very. So. As if. Well, if. Very if.

She remembered smiling roguishly as her Dad had picked Ron's chin up for him.

_"There's still fireworks..." _she had said that night, after all was said and done.

She should have grabbed him and said _"Ron, I don't want you to break up with me!", _then kissed him again. Curled his fungus-y toes for him, for her.

Ok, forget the toe fungus. But why hadn't she said more? He _had_ gone all goo-goo, the goofiest goofball grin on his freckle face, collapsing right there at her locker. Moodulator or not, his reaction had caused her heart to beat- no, to _vibrate_.

She had mini-jelled on Felix. Later she had _mega-jelled _on Yori. Even Wade had called her out on that one. A twelve year old boy with limited social skills.

Oh, she had begun to drop hints in their junior year. Well, weak sauce style hints. And, eventually, Ron had picked up on them. He had been trying to tell her, a couple days before Prom, in the tree house. She had been the one with the 'American misunderstanding of boys' that day. Stupid Eric.

Ok, back then, neither one of them were very good at talking about their feelings. Not about _those _feelings.

-

Ron came walking into her room. "Hey, KP! 'Sup?"

He sat on her bed next to her, leaned in to put a peck on her cheek.

She 'sixteen styles of martial arts' glomped him, pushing him down on the bed, lips pressing against his like a steamroller flattening hot blacktop.

In summer.

At high noon.

"Mmm, not that I'm complainin', " he gasped, when the lip lock opened, "but what is this for?"

There was that goofball grin. A slight red sheen blooming under the freckles.

"Ron, thanks for sticking by me all these years. For being my best friend." she said lowering her eyes from his, looking down at his chin.

_I'm sorry..._

As usual, he read her emotions. Felt the guilt. "No big, KP. And stop dwelling in the past, 'kay?"

She just lay on top of him, hugging, snuggling, for a minute.

She spoke quietly.

"Why?"

Ron grunted, pushing her up, off of him, buggin'. "I dunno, KP, why not?"

"Ron..." she said, rolling her eyes at him sarcastically."Tell me _why_."

He rolled his eyes right back at her, sighing.

"Fine. Remember Prom?"

"How could I forget?" Kim smiled, thinking of the kiss.

"No, not that part, the other part." Ron said, his face flat.

"Oh. Yeah." Kim mumbled, looking down again. _Eric._

"Well, all I remember from that part is running in the gym, a gaggle of Diablo's behind me, disappearing Diablo's that is, and telling everybody they were evil, catching crap from that slimy syntho-clod about it."

He touched her chin with a finger, softly bringing her eyes up. "Then I said something about 'knowing you would believe me', cause you were _my_ best friend. Maybe you were a little unconvinced, but you checked it out. You believed me."

Kim slowly smiled. "Yeah, I did, didn't I? I believed you; at least enough to have Wade check it out. You were so serious. And I believed you!"

"Yep. And that's _why_." Ron grinned. "Now let's go! It's Friday night, and I'm hungry. Plus, I got enough claude to grande-size!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pocket. "Grande! Hnk, Oh yeah!"

Kim rolled her eyes again, smile beaming. "Ok, you two, lets go."

Ron jumped up. "Last one to the scooter has cooties!" he cried, bolting to the trap door, Kim tight on his tail.

She would most likely beat him to the scooter. She usually did.

But, truthfully, Ron's cooties were pretty spankin'.

**_end - Peace & Love guys. Wish me luck on my job hunt, and my best to you and yours! THANKS!_**


End file.
